Trust Issues
by The Buddha Gangsta
Summary: Maximum Ride, a school escapee, the best fighter there is, has trust issues. She attempts to blend in the crowd to hide from reporters and publicity. But Max needs help earning others trust despite her incredible talent -Fang & Max-
1. The News

**This is written by my friend and I who will not be mentioned do to her shyness. **

The ropes were tight around my arms. They would've bothered me if I wasn't to busy thinking of an escape plan. Two goons kidnapped me thinking I was some weak helpless girl who would do whatever they say.

Well for one didn't they have anything better to do with all this weaponry and such and two most people can't bound a super strong mutant.

_No_ I'm not some teen turtle who's a ninja. I'm some teen bird (well 2%) who can kick butt. I've the wings and the skill to prove it.

Super buff dude was blocking the only exit and skinny dude with a bad case of acne is coming towards me with a tazer (I have enough life experience to know what a tazer looks like).

Tears streamed down my face and I wailed like a hungry baby. "Get me out of here! You need someone else! It's not-" I tipped the chair forwards lunging at skinny dudes tie (so convenient). He was taken by surprise but quickly raised the taser.

"Aye!" He called to the buff dude when I ducked. "She's got me!" He called as though it was the most un-obvious thing in the world. What a buddy. I hit the floor rolling so I wouldn't squash my face. _Now to get rid of the ropes. Knife, check. _

The rope fell away and I shot up snatching the taser from the skinny dude. A quick examination of the thing didn't help at all. HOw the heck do you work this thing_?!_ Buff dudes fist flew out to hit me but I hopped eight feet off the ground missing the blow (yeah, I'm good at calculating stuff). Of course surprise was clear on their faces. Probably wondering why I didn't just duck. Skinny dude jumped on me as I landed straddling my waist. He threw punches on my face._ Come on stupid taser, work!_ I thought angrily. Quick thinking shot in and I whacked the skinny dude with the taser. He fell back a red welt already forming. The buff dude's mouth was agape.

"Shut your mouth. You'll catch flies." And I threw the taser where the sun doesn't shine. _WHAM! _Buff dude was knocked in seconds flat.

Now the only thing is that the door was locked which sucks. But what we all know (from the movie Now You See Me) (yeah, I watched it) that nothing is ever locked.

I ran out and up the stairs right in front of the door. At the top of the stairs was a door with light leaking through a small window. Of course I'm cautious opening it. What escape route is so obvious? I peaked through the window-

And people were bustling by walking with shopping carts. This is a _store_? Seriously, how did they get passed people with a screaming girl. When no one was by I walked out and walked around like I was a normal teen buying some stuff. But I think normal is overrated.

I walked around looking shelves like I cared when I spotted some mom with a bunch of food in her cart. While she was picking some stuff off the top shelf I grabbed the cart and wheeled it away as quick as possible. She could deal without some food for a while.

"Hey!" She yelled at me. "Someones taking my cart!" Jeez woman, it's not like you paid for it yet.

A tall man walked over to the scene and quickly figured out what was going on. "Young lady, I suggest you give this lady her cart back." He attempted to look intimidating but, you know, failed.

"I don't listen to adults." I wheeled the cart out of the aisle and down to the front doors. _Oh, _I thought. _I'm at Wal-Mart. _

A loud _beeeepppp!_ rang through Wal-Mart as I ran out. The jacket I was wearing seemed to weigh me down so I shrugged it off and let my wings slip through the slits in my shirt. No I didn't stop to admire them (no matter how beautiful my wings are) but I jumped and flew. Security stopped at the entrance and stared as I raced off in the air trying to hold the cart. Even though I'm stronger than your average human the cart was pretty heavy.

As hard as it was I flew to the street where tons of cars were stuck in a traffic jam. By now I was high enough that no one would see me.

_Now let's lighten the load._ I dumped the food I didn't want down on the cars. All I really wanted was the box of cookies anyway. I swooped down to the cars. _Free food! _I thought. The cart was thrown somewhere on the side of the road and for a split second I forgot to flap while I was caught up in throwing food at the cars. I went flying to the road to a certain death but at the last second my wings shot out. I landed on the car in a crouch looking through the windshield. The man looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Boo." I said and he screamed like a girl. "You just lost your man card." I shook my head and shot up. The police sirens wailed through the air. _Gotta go._ I shot up in the air again with my cookies thinking of when I would taste the sweet delicacies that they are.

* * *

Fang POV

I switched through the channels looking for something interesting when I came across something on the news. A woman was speaking on the street in front of the closest Wal-Mart:

_"A mysterious teenager showed up at Wal-Mart taking a woman's cart. Security had run off in pursuit of her when she appeared to _fly_ with a pair of wings. She flew up into the air with her "wings" dumping the food and cart on top of cars. Those people are threatening and sewing."_

I just stared at the screen. Probably the government trying to mess with us.

_"This girl flew away with super sonic speeds. It could be an illusion she has created. Whatever it is no one can come up with an explanation. Now she is hidden from the world. But who is she? And most importantly _where _is she?"_


	2. Which School?

School.

I enrolled myself in school and it was the worst choice I've ever made. With a few clicks of the mouse I had gotten a fake identification and some other things I'd rather not discuss.

This school, Westfrutos High, had uniforms consisting of a plaid skirt (the skirt was too small because of my long legs), a white blouse with a tie, ballet flats and knee high socks. For the girls anyway. I put my hair in a loose ponytail. Now I am in my 3rd period with Mr. SurelyWhatchimicallit-

I forgot most of it.

I was quickly introduced then seated in the back. Now with 20 more minutes of class I'm bored out of my mind. Why did I come here?

I let myself dose off for a while. I'm a teenage mutant fighter. I'm allowed to slack off.

After about 5 minutes with my head in my arms someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up glaring at whoever woke me up. A black girl with wild hair was looking kind of scared now so I relaxed my face into a tired smile.

"Sup'."I said groggily. She smiled really big and stuck out her hand. "Hi! My name is Monique but people call me Nudge. I think it's because I talk a lot. Well not really because I talk a lot it's more on what they do when I talk a lot. They nudge me and I shut up. Sometimes they call me the Nudge Channel because I talk so much. Although I must admit if I had a channel it would be pretty interesting. It-" I nudged her with a small smile. She gave a giggle. (I never shook her hand).

"You seem cool. Max right? Maxine Ride?" Maximum Ride actually. A test tube baby crafted with 2% avian DNA. I had endured 10 years of torture to one day wake up in the charred remains of the School. I never knew what happened. But now I'm 17, possibly the longest any experiement has lived.

"Yup. Thats me. A perfectly normal teenage girl." Perhaps she could hear the slight quiver in my voice but Nudge showed no reaction except her (seemingly constant) happiness.

"Wanna sit with us?" She tilted her head and smiled waiting for me to answer. To be honest her happiness both annoyed and creeped me out. Her perfectly white teeth gleamed practically burning my eyes. And that beaming face with the giggles-so _annoying_. Ugh, I hate happiness.

"Us?" Was all I said. And if possibly she smiled bigger than before. "My friends!" Nudge counted off her fingers as she mentioned the names. "Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Fang."

"Whats up with the weird names-?"

"_Nicknames!_" She shrieked. The whole class looked at her. She ducked under the desk but I knew she was blushing.

"So Nudge. Yeah I'll sit with them." Nudge looked up from the desk at me. Her happiness was slightly faded from embarrassment. To be honest I almost cried with that bit gone. Who knew she had such an effect?

"Yay!-" The bell rang and I nearly sky rocketed. While my brain thought every kid hear was a threat Nudge dragged me to the cafeteria with a lot of stregth for a...a ummm...a ray of sunshine I guess.

Upon our arrival the cafeteria fell silent. Wow. I thought this sort of stuff only happened in the movies (I go breaking and entering every once in a while). Who knew the world was so cliche. Nudges gripped tightened on my forearm (Although I wouldn't be bruised like she would've to most people it still hurt).

I glanced at the table now in front of me. All three of the people sitting there looked up at me seemingly confused. Maybe they weren't used to new people. Or people at their table. "This is Iggy." Nudge pointed a finger at the tall pale boy. He had a glint in his eyes that told you not to let him near any valuables or flammable items. Then she introduced Gazzy, a short fun looking guy whos fingers seem to always be busy (ADHD), and lastly an 11 year old prodigy with big blue eyes and golden curls. All in all she looked like an angel. Fitting name.

"I'm Maxine Ride." I gave an unconvincing grin. Angel lept up from her seat at the lunch table and jumped on me in a hug. "Thank you for being our friend." She had a cute little voice but I didn't fall for it. I unlatched her arms from my waist and placed her a foot away from me.

"Give me my money." I told her. She gave a wicked grin and handed the money back. "I was just messing with you." Angel looked up her blue eyes were glimmering with tears and I laughed. "You're a good actor." The smile was back but instead of adorable and irresistable it was cold and creepy.

Iggy and Gazzy were laughing a little. "Hey, where's-uh.. whats his name.. F-" I was cut off by Fang himself. Don't ask how I knew it was him I could just tell. "Fang." It was a simple sentence but gave me the shivers. His voice was deep and alluring like a trap set with food. Fang's voice matched his looks. Black hair that seemed to always get in his eyes that were dark and black, olive skin, and a lanky build. Everthing about him screamed "you come near me and I'll rip off your limbs".

I wasn't scared of him.

"I was just about to say that." I tried not to snap at him. But it ended there. I really didn't want to fight so I stuck out my hand. "I'm Max. Sorry about that." Fang looked at it questioningly then shook it. This is how I was like usually; careful and cautious.

Iggy's voice interrupted my thinking. "Smell that?" He lifted his nose to the air and sniffed while Gazzy tried to stifle laughs. "Ah, it is the sweet smell of a forming friendship."


	3. Sort of Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It cleary says James Patterson on every cover.**

Nudge and Iggy went out for icecream with me on the following Saturday. Other than that I haven't done any get-to-know-you activities. Too much work and Iggy was sort of creeping me out.

"Can I hold a sanitizing wipe up to your nose when you sneeze to collect some stuff?" Of course I had said no. Normally I would've knocked the daylighs out of someone who asked me something like that. But apparently beating people up for weird questions isn't normal.

Screw normal.

There was also Fang who I don't like to talk about. His dark exterior seemed to both attract and repel girls at the same time. And with my locker next to his, giggling crowds of girls seemed to always be there. I didn't like him. In fact I hate Fang (I think it's) Walker.

Now, I don't like Nudge that much either. She was so happy I expected a bunch of people to just break out singing and dancing randomly with her.

I bet she held dead bodies in her closet.

Back to the present. I am currently watching the news at some bar. Biker jacket jeans and boots at least gave off a bad vibe. I didn't want to pick up any fights.

"Give me another shot." Though you shouldn't drink underage I was practially an adult the way I've lived.

"Sure thing, sweet cakes." The bartender winked at me.

Sweet cakes? Really? He could do better.

The drink was slid across the table in a small cup. First sweet cakes now this teeney cup? With my tiny temper I had to clench my fists beneath the table.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5-" I snapped my gaze up when I hear some footsteps behind me.

"Oh my gosh." My mouth fell open. Here was Fang coming towards the seats to get a drink with some girls following him. I looked the other way pulling my jacket up.

_Please, don't recognize me, please don't recognize me!_

"Max?" He was voice was the same as always. A little voice kept saying how I actually loved his sexy voice. Stupid teenage hormones.

I looked over at him and plastered a grin on my face. I was never the best actor but I guess it was convincing.

"Hey, Fang." Could he detect the tightness in my voice? Would he take this as a sign to kill me with the flick of a knife?

He gave me look as if to say, "Who knew you drank?"

I shrugged and drank it down. Of course since none of us were talkers it was silent between us.

A watchful eye was trained on him just to make sure he didn't make any sudden movements.

"So where are you from." I finally said. It didn't even sound like a question.

"The land of the moose." Even though I don't know much about anything I knew he meant Canada.

"A sense of humor, eh? Who knew?" I grinned at him. He just continued to look at me with a calculating gaze. It's so easy for him to make people uncomfortable.

"So the weather?"I looked away from him. I looked at anything but him. If he had a mustache he would qualify as top creeper. Suddenly I thought I just heard angels sing.

Oh wait, Fang just laughed. Correction, he gave a slight chuckle but from what I knew about him this was probably all I'll ever get.

"I'm sorry. I've just been through a bit." He gave a small, tiny, microscopic smile. You could see it if you squinted.

"No worries. What are you doing here, anyway?" I gave him a curious look. Not that I would put it past him to drink. Dark and silent but doesn't drink? Not possible.

He shrugged.

Of course. I ask Mr. I-talk-when-I-want-to a question and expect an answer.

"Hey!" I yelled to the bartender. "Two shots." He slid the cups that were about to be handed off to someone else to me.

The second glass was handed to Fang. He stared at it as if it were homework.

"You drink it." I explained.

"Yeah, I know." He still stared. "I don't drink." If I had been drinking it would've been all over Fang.

"You come to a bar and you don't _drink?_" Whats wrong with the world?

I held the glass up to the air. "Come one, just one sip. We'll do that weird british cheers thing and you'll take a sip. Tastes just like soda."

With a quick contemplation he rolled his eyes then muttered (what would be incoherent to normal people) "Oh what the heck?"

Fang raised his glass.

"Cheers."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Disclaimer: I most defiantly do not, no sirey, own Maximum Ride.**

"And then Ben was like 'Oh no you-" The guys joke was cut off promptly when he fell unconscious on the table.

To be honest I didn't quite care that the joke was cut off. It sucked. But most importantly I didn't care because I was freaking out on the inside.

_Is this supposed to happen?! Random guys passing out at bars? Wait! This is an act a cruel trick played by the school-_

"Something wrong?"My paranoia just snapped and I dove for the source of the voice. A quick shove (not too hard), arms locked behind his back; he wouldn't get away from me.

"Oi! I'm serry! Jus' makin' sure you's vere okay! Lookin' a little pale there." The man's voice was slightly high and seemed to dip and rise of it's own accord. Otherwise not eraser-sounding_ish._

"What's your name?" I asked in his ear. Thank goodness everyone else had left the bar.

His voice shook as he replied "John. Johnny Depp." _Liar._

I threw my head back and laughed. "You really think I believe me? Now tell me, what's your _real _name? And why are you here?" I tightened my grip on his wrists.

"Look." _Johnny's _voice portrayed his tears. "I ain't done nothin' wrong. My poor wife an' me been low on money- all er' fault, you know- and I've been gatherin' scraps up from this place. People been nice ya' see. Givin' me tips an' all. But look, Ms. _I ain't done nothin' wrong!_" Now he was full out bawling. Pretty convincing.

"Well...I guess I could let you go. Just for the tears though." As soon as my grip was loosened he shot up and ran yelling:

"There's a psycho at the bar! She's got a body too!" Oh great.

**Fangs' POV**

I sat on the couch awaiting the very arrival of the news, mostly for more information on the mysterious bird girl. The news anchor appeared on screen with a short chunky man and she began to talk. The room filled with a static-y noise that was barely distinguished as her voice.

_"There have been questions on the mysterious "bird girl", people have been wondering whether this some sort of trick played but there have currently been no reasonable explanations. This man who can help us with some clues has graciously offered to share his eye witness account of the bird girl." _She gestured to the chunky man. He looked pretty nervous but he began to speak.

_"Well I was driving my car to the mechanics and whole lot of traffic was holding me up and then this girl drops out of the sky onto my car- _and she had wings!" The guy was shaking by the end.

He was _scared _of her? I almost laughed.

_"And then she said I lost my man card when I screamed." _I laughed a little. Even after 3 days of knowing Max I thought of her. She seemed like the type of person to say something like that.

And that got me thinking.

* * *

**Max's POV**

As I left the bar and began walking to where-ever I slowly realized how boring my life was. A girls gotta have her entertainment.

I quickly took in my surroundings: A long alley ahead of me and a small gang up ahead, so convenient.

Putting my hood up I walked by them and stuck out my foot just enough to...

"Argh!" One big buff guy had almost fallen over. "Watch it!" His little gang eyed me with poisonous glares-

To a puny human.

"Aye you got a problem?" Another one said with a thick New Jersey accent (what? I've traveled around a bit.).

"Actually I do." Just messing with them, you know? They gave each other looks and began to circle around me blocking every exit- except for one. One pounded his fist against the palm of his hand, and they came closer... too close. I felt one begin to pull on my hoodie just little tug and then a prick somewhere on my arm.

With the slits in my hoodie (people questioned them at the bar) I snapped my wings out and curled my fists. Time to test my acting skills.

"I am an angel." They all looked scared and stupid at the same time. "You have been tested and you failed." One man looked like he was about to cry.

"Run." I whispered.

And of course they ran.

* * *

**A/N: I will be posting two more chapters this week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I have a sort of contest going on. Now I know I don't have many followers (not that I have a lot of chapters up) but I really wanted to try it since I'm an extremely lazy person (typical American). Whosoever shall send me a wondrous cover for this story shall be awarded with thine own chapter of ****_the_**** fax kiss. Or whatever chapter you want from the story since it's planned ahead. Or you can have something else. Whatever you want (with limits). **

**A/N Closing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**I want my viewer's consent of my story. PM me if this story ever seems to go downhill, gets too boring, cliché, anything no writing piece should have. After all, I want this story to be as good as I can get it to be.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Phoebstar989 because I, sadly, skipped her review and didn't read her very good suggestion until now. Now I feel horrible *tear, tear*.**

**Fang's POV**

Ever since I was young my mom told me I was born to be an investigator. I could solve the simplest of offenses to 'who stole the cookie' (it was usually me but no one ever knew). I was the 'Dark Detective' because of my liking of the color black when I investigated (Black matches with black. It's so much easier to dress). So I guess it was just my shade from then on.

But back on topic; I'm a natural investigator. I suspect people; I find clues, and then figure out what's going on.

Now Max is my suspect.

**Max's POV**

"So you're telling me that it's normal to wear shorts that barely cover your butt?" I gave Nudge an inquiring look. She gave an excited nod.

"Yup! And girls like to wear V-necks with a little extra 'v'." I gave her the same look then sighed.

"What is wrong with the world?"

"You tell me." A voice from behind me said. Despite my amazing senses (forgive my big ego) I barely knew Fang was there.

I spun around facing him. "Oh, it talks." We just loved to mess with each other, me and my little group; always making sarcastic comments.

"Take a seat." I patted the bench and gestured to Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge.

"You are now sitting with the cool crowd." Iggy said.

"So." Nudge clapped her hands together. "Have you heard about that bird-girl? I mean she seriously has, like, wings! And when that fat guy was all like '_Ahhh!' _and she was all like 'You lost your man card.' That was, like, totally my favorite part-"No.

No one cut her off, I just stopped thinking for a couple sentences. She _knew? _Of course I should've realized it but I never really thought as I did these things.

Nothing, notta, zip. I didn't think at all; just enjoying those fun (so painfully fun) moments.

_I am the most careless, immature, winged-mutant-freak in the world and deserve to die in a hole._

"Max?" I dragged myself out of my thoughts into reality.

"Yeah, Angel?" She gave me a curious look not even bothering to hide the maturity in them.

"Have you heard about bird-girl?" I looked down at the table quickly before my eyes could betray me. Around these guys I just couldn't lie. They're turning me into sap; soft, squishy, tree sap.

"Of course, I have."

When you're feeling down you may fly –excuse me- _walk _home. I wish I could say the same but sadly I have no home.

That little moment at school snapped some sense into me. These people were turning me soft, as if designed to make me weak.

I would never be able to walk with them, pretend like I'm normal. And I'm not.

And sometimes mutants want some form of comfort, like home. The school was the closest thing to home for me.

Who would've thought that after all this time I still remembered where the school was?

And after all that torture I still went back. Like come computer I stole said "Someone who is brave doesn't…." I forgot the rest.

Finally after what seems like thousands of borders crossed, I reached it; the place that brought back memories.

_The girl lay helplessly in the back of the cage. She was so little and innocent it was hard to believe anyone would hurt her._

_A pretty woman walked in. She had glasses perked on the tip of her nose. _

_She looked like a mother._

_The little girl felt a little happy for she was young and believed that someone would help her escape. _

_The lady leaned towards to the girl with open arms and what seemed an open heart._

_That little girl took in the scene quickly and gladly went into her arms seeking comfort-_

_A needle pinched her and fell into bleak pain. _

I studied the charred remains. There were no bones of the deceased or little office chairs still standing but I just had a urge.

I stumbled over burnt concrete in an empty state. Memories raced through me encasing my mind.

My legs were turning to jello; I did not want to be here but I kept onward. Almost like a robot but with a will to keep walking and do whatever I was doing.

Then my legs failed on me  
and I stumbled down onto the charred remains of the school.

I coughed trying to get the dust out of my lungs. After this whole trip I still felt weak and pathetic.

With my last sliver of dignity I carried myself off the ground my hands brushing a even surface.

"?" My mind clicked. I regarded the _ID _card! My shaking hands grasped it scrubbing off some grime. There was a name.

'Dr. Mary-Rose Martinez'

And I smiled like the joker.

I jumped and whooped and hollered. I felt like I owned the world.

This was such a happy feeling, for I could finally figure out what happened.

I rocketed in to the sky and flew in loops then suddenly I was speeding over the clouds with seemingly sheer happiness.

I collapsed onto the ground after just a couple minutes as opposed to an hour at the speed I was flying at before.

But was it possible? Despite the school bending science in such a way it seems impossible, build such incredible speed? But I know one thing.

I have one more thing to add to my Freak list.

Your late night stop may be a party but mine was usually breaking into someone's house and stealing a couple belongings. You may wonder where I put my belongings and sleep; in a motel illegally.

But now I was scrolling through the internet searching for this Dr. May-Rose Martinez. Nothing.

There were dozens of pages based on nothing I recognized. Finally, I couldn't take it.

The mouse shattered into pieces on impact with the wall. And then I groaned when I realized I couldn't search anything else.

_So, stupid, so stupid, so stupid, so stupid, so-_

Wait. I looked at the screen again and there was a picture of Dr. May-Rose Martinez. I looked around quietly.

As far as I knew I did not click this link. I read through:

_'Worked at the school…_

_Full-time vet _

_Family of 3; two are adopted. _

I looked at the pictures of the first child. She looked Hispanic (as I said once, I've been around). Underneath were two pictures of the other children; the adopted ones.

"Gazzy? And Angel?"

**A/N This chapter had too many I's**


	7. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**I suggest you look up these songs by the Korean band U-Kiss:  
~Doradora**

**~Neverland**

**~0330**

**~Stop Girl**

**~Believe**

**Angel's POV**

Max was strange.

And fun.

Mostly fun. Today she took us out for ice cream and Fang sort of smiled.

She's changing us.

I bounded down the stairs towards Ella.

"Ella! Need help with homework?" I stopped at her door. There was a lock. Like that was going to stop me.

After a couple of minutes the lock was picked and I slammed the door open. Nobody was in there.

"Mom! Where's Ella?" No reply.

Where is everybody?

I swung out of the room running around the house.

"Come one Gazzy, out of the hiding spot." Something twitched behind the curtains.

"Gazzy." I smiled at his stupidity. "Next time find a better place-"

I pulled back the curtain and instead of the short blond Gazzy stood a large man completely covered in black clothing. My eyes widened to saucers but my feet stayed glued to the floor.

I don't know where it came from but the 7 year old in me just popped out and I started wailing.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He slowly walked towards me breathing heavily and I began to run-

Right into another man.

And I fainted

* * *

There was a sort of lonely air around me when I woke up and I just felt like…

Crying.

Where am I?

I sat up and hit my head. "Ow." I muttered rubbing the all-ready forming bruise.

But I couldn't feel the pain anymore because I had realized something.

I'm in a_ freakin'_ cage?

And I blacked out yet again.

* * *

I seemed to be going through fazes, slipping in and out of memoires, memories that weren't mine.

There was a sharp pain in my forearm and I was screaming

People crowded above me with bright lights and masks and white coats and surgical tools.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

A searing pain shot down my forehead and a big hulking metal magnet came to my forehead.

It surged electricity into my head.

I won't make you guess.

I blacked out.

* * *

Flashes of these "memories" flooded in and out and I could hardly tell what reality was.

And the last one came with a jolt.

* * *

I shot up from a soft cushiony surface with a sheen glisten all over my skin.

It was sweat; gross.

I was breathing heavily finally realizing it was all just a dream, a terrible dream.

I didn't talk to anyone in the morning until lunch.

"Hey Max, Gazzy, Iggy…" I didn't bother finishing the rest.

"Why so glum?" Max asked.

I looked up and could feel the tears in my eyes.

"I had a nightmare." She quickly looked away from me.

"Oh I see, you want something and you're using those- _eyes_." I glared at her.

"I'm serious." I wiped some tears from my cheek.

"Aw, it's okay." Gazzy patted my back. "We prodigies stick together."

I smiled a little. My ears perked.

"Do you guys hear that?" It was a low sound, sort of static-y.

Iggy chimed in. "That, my dear, is high school's boring attempt at a conversation." I glared at him.

"Iggy, I'm serious. It sounds like a messed up TV."

He returned to his food quickly dismissing me.

"You're 7, you have a big imagination." He said through a mouthful of noodles.

"Angel, it'll go away quickly." Max rubbed my back a little.

I chose to believe them, it could be the blood rushing to my head.

And yet science couldn't back me up.

**A/N**

**แต๊กวิชย ****: What the heck does this mean?**


	8. The Stunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**You should listen to Ed Sheeran's songs: Give Me Love**

**Lego House**

**The A Team**

**Drunk**

**Small Bump**

**Max's POV**

I finally figured "hey, if I'm going to make a living I might as well get a job: to make money and stuff."

Courtesy of Nudge on the "and stuff".

So I went on some old persons laptop (the library was simply too far) looking up 'Goodyear, Arizona jobs for teens with no lives'. I actually took the time to add that part in.

There was a wide range of jobs. I most definitely did not want to serve people food I could be eating. After a couple of minutes I came across something pleasing to the eyes; a car shop. Most teens who hack automobiles no a bit about em'.

It was called Harry's Repair Shop. Wow this guy's creative.

I rode over to the place (you know how I get a ride by now) after getting some directions. Let me tell you it was small and untidy. The windows were greasy and had branching cracks, some crappo (yes I meant to spell crappo) chair was being stolen, and I'm pretty sure some_thing_ lived in there.

With a careful thump on the door a squat man opened the door. "Uh yeah, this place is closed as of right now so, scat." He waved a plump hand at me as if shooing off a stray kitten.

"Um excuse you but I'm here for a job application." I place my hands on my hips, all attitude. His caterpillars for eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"You want a job _here_?"

"Look I'm a desperate teen who's great with cars, motorcycles, go-karts, etacedra or whatever. I would really like this job and I promise to be loyal to it." He seems to think things over some things.

"Minimum wage; there's 5 other guys who work here and 2 will work on your shift with you. They'll tell you what to do. You work Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Sunday's. Deal?" He sticks out a greasy hand and it looks so much like chicken.

I shake it.

I'm surprised I didn't need a job interview or at least ID. This guy must be real desperate.

So at school I'm feeling like a big emo-glob. Basically I feel like Fang.

Speaking of Fang, he and I were partnered on a project together; something about talking to other people. I already hate it.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Fang runs me over with an amused look. "We need to interview people about anything we want."

"Anything?"

"_Any_thing." My mine begins to whir at these words and suddenly I'm creating a plan.

"Done and done. Ms. Kuplejam, we're set!"

I remembered Angel at lunch yesterday. She acted so young and innocent; like a normal 7-year-old girl which was very suspecting.

Seeing as she was related to Ms. Martinez, I decided to do the project on the prodigy pair.

Maybe they didn't know there mother was involved with mass murder or they believed in science rather than the lives of many.

By the looks of it, this may be hard, my mission to get lots of answers from them.

At lunch, my only class with every single one of my friends (I only have 5 sadly), Angel is gone leaving Gazzy a loner.

No I'm just kidding; Gazzy had Iggy to have fun with.

"So I have a job." Fang chuckles a little.

"I really didn't think you were capable of one."

Of course I take it offensively. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're not a very serious person." I think a little and shrug. I guess it's true.

"Wait a second, _you _have a _job_?" Iggy chimed in. I glared ahead at him.

"What is it for?"

I don't feel like talking so I twirl my pasta around the plate. "An auto-repair shop."

Nudge stops a rant with Gazzy. "Really? That's super cool."

"And hot."

* * *

There's a jumble of thoughts in my head, like so;

I _really, really, really, really, really, really, raelly, really, really _want to use my super speed.

And two;

I really want a cookie right now; ah the sweet sound of my churning stomach.

The rest of my thoughts were forgotten shortly after.

_I want to fly._

So my plan was simple and somewhat effective. I'm going to fly across the sky with my super speed and get lots o' attention. Angel and Gazzy (and hopefully Dr. Martinez) will come out and some other stuff I haven't figured out yet.

The directions to their neighborhood were given so I flew to them and finally reaching a series of rich-looking white houses.

There seemed to be no rich people walking their rich dogs down the-

Ooh, a mother and a baby in a stroller. And she brought her family.

I flapped my wings above the clouds catching perspiration.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

I dove down through the wet clouds letting the wind slap my face. It was absolutely exhilarating.

Within seconds of running into full-on concrete I snapped my wings out. I hovered about an inch from the ground, hair up, hoodie up.

"Going for a walk?" The family was looking they'd seen Selena Gomez herself. Wow is she that good of an actor?

"It's bird girl!" One screeched. She started running in circles flapping her hands around calling:

"IT'S BIRD GIRL! SHE ACTUALLY CAME TO _OUR_ NEIGHBORHOOD!" Some neighbors came out onto their lawns looking real annoyed- until their eyes landed on me.

I flew up with my super speed twirling. Don't think I wasn't careful. I practically glued a wig on my head and applied so much dark powder on my face along with a silly nose I was beyond recognition.

You could say I posed for the cameras.

But my meeting was going to start soon and I couldn't be late. So off I flew.

* * *

"What's that on your cheek?" Gazzy pointed at my cheek. I knew it was the dark powder.

"Chocolate. I already ate it so no begging." He rolled his eyes at me. "So, know where Fang is?"

I almost forgot about him.

"He'll come around."

* * *

"Bird girl was apparently flying towards the concrete like a-bajillion miles per hour and then she stops right above the concrete and then she starts doing a bunch of cool stuff and people are taking pictures-and she's black!" That's all I got out of them; shock and excitement. Fang just listened along with a couple of side comments.

They're good at hiding things. I just bet they knew who bird girl was. They're messing with me, that's it.

"Yeah I saw her while I was walking her. So, who do you think bird girl is?" Just spicing up our conversation.

They thought a bit about it. "Honestly I have no idea." Angel said.

"Seriously do you guys hear that?" She was looking around. "I think it's a Case of the Yellow Room."

Angel ran off to who knows where.

"It's da snika barz!" Gazzy roared and ran off where Angel was headed.

I gave Fang a look.

"I give up." He said.

"Need a ride?"

"What makes you think I need one?"

He looked out the window. "Well for one I only see my car out there and two you said you walked here."

I gave a defeated sigh. "Yes I need a ride."

* * *

This was the first time me and Fang were alone so things were sort of awkward. Not _too_ awkward, though.

"Nice car. It's fast."

He grinned a little and my heart flipped. "Not mine. But I love it."

"You should steal it then."

"I don't know, if I do I can't ride it in public. And you can't ride in my nice car."

"Then I'll help you steal it and we'll find a way past all the complications."

"That'll be too much work for you, being lazy and all."

I smirked. "Whatever."

I looked down at the blurring streets; we were well past the speed limit.

"And we're here." Fang stopped at a Publix.

"You live in a Publix?" He asked jokingly.

"I wish." I unbuckled my seatbelt.

Wait.

I leaned across the armrest and gave Fang a tiny peck on the cheek.

"Bye."

**Remember to tell me if this story ever goes downhill or gets too cliché. I love all my reviewers, favorite-ers, and followers (I LOVE YOU TO DEATH). **


	9. Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Midnight-Rose45673 explained how my story is a bit confusing. If this story is ever confusing just tell me and I'll fix it up. All I need is for someone to tell me if I never fix it. **

**Angel's POV School**

I was drowning out all conversation in 2nd period. There was that noise again, that noise that sounded like a static television.

I could've searched for hours in my scientific brain and yet find no explanations. The noise wouldn't let me focus.

"Angel?" The teacher's sharp voice snapped me out of my perspective.

"Uh-uh, yes Mr. Jerry?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Can you answer the question for the class?" All judgments were on me now making things much more problematic.

"Uh…" I raced through my brain urgently searching for something. I didn't like being a bad pupil.

"Well it seems like Ms. Martinez isn't-"

That noise. It was louder.

"Did you hear that?" I hopped from my chair placing my hands to the counter.

"Angel, sit down-"

I'm going crazy!

And yet it was getting ever so slightly louder.

"This can't be happening." I whispered to myself. The teacher looked very livid.

"Ms. Martinez if you don't-"

I didn't hear the rest before I ran.

**Time Skip Janitor Closet**

I felt like whispers were swarming up my brain etching them into memory.

I clasped my hands to my head. "Get out! Stop it, I'm going crazy!" I was scared; absolutely frightened. There was no logical explanation for this.

Tears went pouring down my face and yet again I felt like a 7-year-old.

"Get out." I cried helplessly.

The whispers were cramming my head. Eventually I couldn't take it.

These waves of fatigue hit me and I cried myself to sleep on the floor of the janitor's closet.

**Time Skip Janitors Closet**

"These people are so stupid, leaving messes everywhere-"

I shot up from the floor.

Wait-the floor?

This wasn't my bedroom this was-

Now I remember. I fell asleep in the janitor's closet.

I groggily listened to the man again hoping, praying he wouldn't come in here.

But when he spoke his voice was distant sounding, yet you could feel how close he was.

"I swear one day these kids will regret all this mess they make. And all the janitors will be held grateful for they had cleaned all of their messes-"

There it was, that buzzing noise again coming with the janitors voice.

There was a desperate side to me now. I was desperate to get rid of those whispers in my head gain and bit of sanity.

"Hey? Get out!" The janitor snapped me out of my reverie. I tumbled about knocking down mops and buckets but I ran as fast as I could.

I remember hearing his voice loud and clear yet it seemed to go through my head.

"Darn kids."

**Time Skip Lunch**

"Gee, Angel looks bummed."

I gave Iggy a look.

"You want to talk about me, say it to my face." He looked sort of confused.

"Angel, you need a hearing check." Iggy just laughed and went back to speaking with Max.

"What's up with her?"

"She probably wants my money again."

"Poor Angel"

"Angel is weird."

"Oh my gosh, I bet she has those One Direction tickets and she never told me so now she, like, feels really bad and wants to buy _me _one and-"

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up from the table with both hands beside my tray.

"Just shut up!" I yelled. Some onlookers peeped a curious glance at me but I held my gaze to the table.

"Uh Angel-"Gazzy tried to cooperate with me.

I shoved away his hand and ran for the third time today.

**Time Skip Back to Janitors Closet**

These tears just kept coming and I felt more like a real 7-year-old with every sob.

"Why can't I be sane? Why?" I was looking up asking whoever's up there. As an atheist I didn't believe in a god but now I urgently wished there was one; a god that could make something logical out of all this mess.

I wanted an explanation as to why I could read minds.


	10. Revelations and Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**A/N I am sorry I could not get to these chapter. I was planning the rest of the story and had to fix up a couple things. I was also planning another story of mine that might take a while to come up (Read Zoo by James Patterson!).**

**Here is the 10****th**** chapter. **

**Max's POV**

There was something off about Angel, there was something off about me, and there was something off about everything today. I don't know what it was but I just needed a break- with everything. Absolutely everything.

I called in saying I was sick which technically true. I was sick in the mind. Headaches ate at the insides of my head. It felt horrible, truly horrible.

Now I am just endlessly walking past parks, grocery stores, neighborhoods. My head hung low and I just thought.

I thought for the sake of my sanity.

I thought of the time when two goons kidnapped me at Wal-Mart.

I thought of the time when I illegally enrolled myself in school and met five awesome people (one of them just happens to be extremely sexy).

I thought of the time when I saw the sexy one at the bar and we had awkward conversations together.

I remember when the sexy guy leaving and me having the time of my life with "Johnny Depp".

When I scared the crap out of a street gang.

When I explored the remains of the school.

When Angel and Gazzy became my enemies.

When Angel was acting like your everyday 7-year-old.

When I didn't get any answers out of them.

When I kissed Sexy on the cheek.

Then there was now. I never liked now. Now is boring.

Is it wrong to say all of the sudden you feel like a girl with _real _emotions? Well yes. Most likely.

Sorry. Sudden burst of emotion, you know?

Something hit my back. I swung around throwing my fist- at nothing. At first look you might've thought I was crazy but in reality I was doing what was best; protecting this fine community from monsters.

Big, hairy, tough monsters.

There was a little more caution with each of my steps. You never know what's out there. And then I was back to my hung low depressed face. My thoughts wondered off in vast directions until there was no turning back- I was officially lost in thought. No guard whatsoever.

Could it be that Fa-?

Something hit my back again. I shot back, this time with my leg and yet it swung at nothing yet again.

Something else hit my back and I swung around. Then something else. I kept swinging at nothing and nothing feeling trapped, paranoid.

Something blindly tapped me on the chest. I put a finger to the spot and pulled it back. There was no blood. It was water.

Could this be some sort of Water Bending? Could Avatar be-?

It was rain. Raindrops. There were no invisible ninja or Water Benders. It was rain.

How boring.

Rain began to fall down endlessly as if taunting me. It drenched my torn-up jacket chilling me to the bone. I, being a careless teen, ignored it and let it hit me; stupid teenage minds and whatnot.

Hehe, I said whatnot. That's an old person word.

There was a squeak of ties running over rain so, you know, I assumed it was a car. But I didn't think it would stop right by me. Or that the car wasn't a van. The car door opened and someone's head popped out.

"Max?" Oh, it was the Sexy one-_ahem_- Fang. "Fang?"

His hair was already soaked through and his black shirt- no surprise there- was clinging to his skin. "Hey, are you okay?"

I just gave him a look. "No." He walked up to me despite the rain. His wet hands clamped down on my shoulders and he pulled me up to him. I guess I looked like I needed a hug the way I looked with my head hanging low, baggy clothes, and hair hanging down in front of my face.

"Come one." He steered me into the car and onto the leather passenger seats.

As the soon as the car door closed we sped down the streets and the heaters blasted on. I slowly felt a tug at my heart and the heat return to my body. There were a couple glances directed towards Fang and every once in a while I could feel his gaze.

We continued on like this for what seemed like hours despite the speeding car. Eventually we winded up right at someone's house. I'm just taking a guess here but this might be Fang's house, it _might _be.

Fang, being surprisingly quick reached over and unbuckled my seatbelt. I felt his body heat straight through my clothes. It was remarkably comforting and I felt a blush begin to crawl up my neck.

There was this sudden intimacy between us. Fang was still leaning over to unbuckle my seatbelt; he never pressed the little button. He just looked at me; the corner of his mouth twitched a little. A lot a little. Suddenly he was full blown laughing. Fang pressed his head to the steering wheel trying to calm his breathes. Today could not get any more fascinating.

"Come on, Max. Let's get you warmed up." He finally said with a huge grin on his face. I stared at it for a little and smiled- just a little. He wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and ordered me out of the car. I never realized it until now but my wings were cramped; they ached from being nestled up for so stinkin' long underneath these heavy layers of clothing.

"Uh, do you have any shirts I could borrow?" I looked up at him now that we were at his front door safe from the rain. I almost believed he would start laughing again but he just answered in a simple tone:

"Yeah, you can borrow it." He reached for the handle of the door and only for it to open. At first it seemed like one of those scary movies but there was a woman on the other side. Well for one she looked pretty scary.

"Fang. You….. are….. late." She spoke with great diction (yes, I know that word!) and very slowly. She set a glare on him and then set aside a curious gaze at me. "And…..who is…..this?" She eyed me carefully as if sizing me up.

Fang realized the tension and steered me into the front door barreling past his mother. "She's, uh, a friend." He pushed me up the stairs but his grip was surprisingly soft and light on my shoulders guiding me to his room. It wasn't all black- it was pretty normal looking with some posters up on the wall and a messy bed.

"They say a clean bed makes the whole room look a lot tidier." I blurted out.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I just looked down at my feet.

"I could use that shirt right about now."

* * *

I stretched my wings out and shook them flinging water all over the tidy bathroom. They felt a lot better now. I imagined flying through the rain. It would be exhilarating and the chill would add to it. I shivered in excitement. Not now though, it thought. Another day.

My underwear and bra were a lot dryer so I ended up keeping them on. There are some pants in his drawers that have string to tighten them around my hips. They fit just nice.

I walked down the stairs hoping Fang would be there instead of his mother. Instead I got a mixture of it all plus a bonus. Fang, his mother, and-I'm guessing- his father sat at a dinner table eating all politely (Well except Fang. He ate like a normal person). Before I could back away from the scene his father caught me looking. "Oh." He glanced at Fang. "Who is this?" Fang gulped. "This is my friend Max. She was walking in the rain so I gave her a ride here."

I never bothered to ask him why he dropped me off at his home instead of Publix but I just accepted it at the time.

Fang's father tapped a seat beside him. The chair in front of Fang. "Why don't you eat with us?" He asked nicely. I, loving food and all, nodded politely and obliged.

Food was served and I slowly ate. If I ate any faster their eyes would burst.

Everyone at the table seemed very stiff and awkward and it all radiated from the only grown woman at this table. It was very difficult to believe Fang could put up with that.

Then amidst all the awkwardness the doorbell snapped everyone out of there awkward reveries. Fang's mother- I shall call her Mrs. From now on- headed to the door after neatly folding her napkin. "I'll get it." She said as if we cared. Well, at least I didn't care.

I listened with my super hearing to their conversation. I heard polite greetings and a younger voice. She sounded like a teen. I glanced at Fang from across the table with a questioning glance. He just gave little grin, an annoyed sort of grin.

Their footsteps came echoing off the walls and into the small dining room. I felt a flash go through my head, a sort of jolt making me look straight into these big round emerald eyes. Another jolt ran through me snapping me into focus. I normally don't believe in coincidences but this one I had to take in for consideration. I'm pretty sure there were a lot of green-eyed red heads. But this was the exact image I created in my head. I would disguise myself as this very exact image in front of me and kick some other gangs butt.

But before it could drive too deeply in my brain I focused back on my food. She looked inquiringly at me with a heavy gaze.

I could tell she was blushing when she said: "Hi Fang." It was very shy and quiet. I just knew Mrs. was smiling approvingly at this girl.

"Hey Lissa." He said simply. My fork clanked loudly as it hit the plate. I barely managed to cover my reaction to hearing her name. This was no mere coincidence. I named the girl for imaginative sakes. I named her Lissa.

* * *

We ate and made polite conversation. I felt very out of place in my big clothing. Lissa was being very shy with Fang but he however didn't seem to notice. And it clicked. Lissa liked Fang, he, however didn't notice, and Mrs. is trying to get the two together.

I however didn't apporve of the plan. This Lissa was now a suspect.

Mrs. had said something in a sort of snotty way. Fang made a low retort and of course everyone heard. I spit out my food from laughing so much. Finally I got myself under control realizing everyone was staring at me. I wiped the food from my mouth very politely and coughed awkwardly. "Well, uh, I'm just going to-"And I ran off into Fang's room and proceeded to plop onto his bed with open arms.

So what if Fang's mother didn't approve of me? Its not like we were dating.

Eventually footsteps came to the door and Fang opened it up. "Hey." Was all he said but he's said more than his average amount today.

"Are you okay?" He asked for the second time today.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Me? Of course I'm fine. I just…" I couldn't think of any words. I just sank lower into the pillows feeling their comfort. "Hey, Fang?" I asked as he began to walk out the room.

"Yeah?"

"Could you tuck me in?" I was groggy and didn't really focus on what I was saying. There was a couple moments of silence, then a chuckle and he pulled the blanket up to my chin as I closed my eyes. He leaned forward until I could smell his musky scent. It was manly and sexy.

His lips pressed onto my cheek just like I did the other day except a bit longer. He pulled back and said sarcastically "Goodnight, princess."

**A/N Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I have no excuses whatsoever.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N So anyone still going for that contest I had? The one for the cover? Eh, on with the story.**

**Max's POV**

So I guess my emotions were pretty intact the next day. And guess what? I had some sort of period thingy that released all those womanly emotions. Google says so. But I'm not exactly bleeding...

Anyway, I didn't freak out when I awoke in Fang's bed. It felt sort...normal. Like I belonged here.

I woke up and changed into my uniform then simply floated down the stairs.

"Good morning, sunshine." I spun on my heel to get a quick look at Fang. He was shirtless.

Humph. "Nice abs."

* * *

There is this big thing that people go on a lot. It's yellow and rides on this big black wheels.

It's called a bus.

I hate the bus.

There was people and talking and too much humidity.

"Fang." I muttered into his shoulder. "You suck worse than life." He chuckled and a little shiver ran through me. _He has a nice chuckle_.

After a while it calmed down; somewhat. There were no paper balls being thrown except for one little thing; these girls in the back. They had this high pitched shriek that rang through the bus in a way of catching everyone's attention. They giggled and gossiped and- oh lord, they sounded like a bunch of hyenas.

And then they mentioned Fang. I don't know why but my body tensed up and my ears perked. Their conversation suddenly became hushed. It was easy to hear with me incredibly amazing senses.

"Oh, he's such a hotty."

"I'd dig into that!"

"He, he, he, he!"

To be honest the rest just sounded like a strangled baby. I set my head on Fang's lap and played some games on a DS.

I friggin' hate the bus.

* * *

"I'm afraid Angel is sick, my dear." Iggy announced though no one asked.

"And the ships have blasted down. Pshew! Pshew!" Gazzy gestured with his hands to make giant explosions. Sometimes it's hard to believe he's in high school. Of course, he's only 8 so…

"Lissa- ahem- thinks you are a nice person and she wants to invite to a, uh… a dinner." I froze mid shovel of a mouthful.

"She _what_?!" And thus I was up for a day full of dresses and strapless bras.

* * *

I felt like a plucked chicken covered in some gunk and a thousand dollar silk dress thingy.

No, I was not shaved. I just like to compare things to plucked chickens.

Then there was the fact that my wings were gone.

Gone.

I couldn't believe it either.

I felt there presence somewhat but as far as seeing them- notta. There were so many things to be discovered.

Fang was nicely dressed in a white button down and black pants. And no there wasn't any moment where we saw each other and noticed how gorgeous we were and then just stare at each other in a heated moment.

Okay well, I might've stared a little but- that's not the point. The point is I knew Lissa hated me especially; because of her connection with the school. And bird girl hasn't been sighted in a while.

"Good evening."

"Good evening" We replied.

Blondie packed a body but he didn't suit formal. "My name is Dylan and I'll be your server for today. Would you like a drink?"

For a second I was tempted to ask for some carbonated coke. "Eh. I'll take a glass of water. No lemon."

"Coke."

"May I have a glass of Sherbert Wine?"

"A coke, sir."

"Thank you." And he walked off. Well rather he pranced off.

Blondes.

**Fang's POV**

There are difficult times for me. All the time; but I keep my plain façade. Lissa kept stroking my arm beneath the table nervously. My mother looked approvingly at us and Dylan continued to throw glances at Max's chest.

She seemed irritated because of her apparel. Max continually pulled the neck of the dress up covering the cleavage and at the same time pulled it down to cover more of her thighs-

Oh god, she's still stroking my arm.

Difficult times.

There were endless platters being sent here and there on fancy little trays to fancy little people from fancy little waiters.

Our fancy server came with a tray of food. The problem is we didn't order anything else- and the fact that he brushed his arm ever so gently against Max's.

It wasn't just a brush though. He was inserting something in her. A tracker device. Max's eyes twitched ever so slightly- something only I'd be able to notice. For a moment we made eye contact in understanding, and then she stood up.

"Umm excuse me; I have to use the bathroom." She headed off to the direction of Dylan.

"And I have to show her where the bathroom is."

I stood up brushing off my pants and headed off in Max's direction. Some waiters turned for me and others didn't but I just shoved my way through them in a quick manner. Max needed help and that's what I was going to give her.

I felt direction drive into me guiding me through the people and halls towards Max. She was like a magnet.

For a second the pulsing stopped; she was around the corner. There was a moment of silence as I rounded the corner. The dress dropped soundlessly around Max's feet. She was changing into a waiter's uniform.

I blush fought its way to my cheeks and I waited for a little then went back to her.

"Max." She spun around and smirked.

"Nice uniform."

"Thank you. It's Gucci." I doubted she knew what Gucci was.

"Look. I got you a uniform too. Now hurry and change so we can catch Dylan. He headed off around this corner then disappeared."

"Right." She gestured to her left and walked around. I noticed the barest crinkle of a footstep. Max was light on her feet and barely made any noise. Like a hunter.

"Max." I gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She spun around on her heel ready to answer with a sarcastic comment- only she was caught off guard. Max stared at me with wide eyes and her pride slowly leaked away. I held her in my gaze.

I was going to finally tell her- tell her what I knew. I knew about the school and Angel and Gazzy and Dr. Martinez and Lissa.

Then there was a moment when I could see the soft side of her. Her face was calm and chocolate eyes trusting.

She was beautiful.

She sighed and leaned forward.

I pulled away with a tiny smile. "You smell good."

Her face flushed vastly and her next movements were very expectable. Max tramped off in the wrong route though she was urgently begging for the feel of my lips and then she turned around realizing she was heading in the wrong direction.

**Max's POV**

Dylan was nowhere to be found. Absolutely nowhere.

His little blonde head just sauntered off with such arrogance like nothing mattered.

Well now I have more than capable of handling:

The mystery of the school disappearance

My sudden supersonic speed

Dr. Martinez and her three children's supposed involvement with the school

Lissa and _her _involvement

And Dylan boy with his tracker device

Five things yet to solve and I wasn't even close. And Fang and I never finished our school project. Great; now I'm rooting for another F.

"Fang, your mom is staring me down. I guess she figured out we don't work here?"

He laughed a little with his head bent down. "She knew from the start."

"And- Lissa- My gosh she looks like she's gonna cry!" His shaggy hair hooded his eyes but I knew he looked pained for a moment.

"Let's go before we get in too much trouble."

The ride home was troubling. I felt the heat waves rolling off of Fang's mother and Lissa's "pity" tears.

"Fang, when we get home we are going to have-"Her fists clenched impossibly tighter on the wheel "a _talk_." Her mood seemed to float around and fill me.

The car stopped and Fang's door slammed open. He went out into the house dragging me behind him and his mom followed after him.

"Go into my room, Max." He said with a clenched tone. I shook my head willingly.

Their voices were toned down a couple of times but it was strained. "Fang, you can't hang out with her anymore! _You_ are supposed to end up with Lissa-"

"Mom, I don't need you controlling my life-"

"God damnit, son! Get back here right now!" I sat there worriedly. This was my entire fault. _I _was the one causing all this mayhem. I looked out the window with a bit of longing.

I haven't flown for a while and my wings ached to stretch.

The window was beneath my hands in minutes. I ripped with my nails at the waiter's shirt. I felt a tingle like my wings were excited. Here goes nothing.

"Max." I screamed and spun around. My wings were still tucked nicely in but I was on the edge.

"This isn't your fault." And for the first time today I saw them- the shadows under his eyes. Fang looked so overcome with stress. His shirt was unbuttoned a little and the tie was just hanging around his neck, limp and lifeless.

My hand instinctively shot out and brushed his cheekbone. His eyes closed and the shadows seemed to disappear. That moment between Fang and me- it was supposed to be a confession. I could just tell.

"So what do you know?" His eyes shot open. They looked right at me with such intensity I could barely breathe. They fluttered down to my lips for a moment and I sucked in a breathe. My hand dropped.

"Show me." I knew what he meant. My wings. He wanted to see my wings because of his knowledge of the school.

My whole entire body shook as I turned. This time my wings shook a little too- with fear. I felt like an examination.

I felt his eyes study my wings and then his hand reached out. It gently stroked my wings; so unlike the school with their probing hands and white gloves.

"So beautiful." I hear him whisper. I desperately wished he wasn't just talking about my wings.

There was a light breathe on my shoulder- Fang's lips slowly descended onto the skin of my neck. I felt myself slowly relaxing in the heat of the moment. He kissed the shell of my ear in the barest of a whisper.

I wanted more.

My body turned itself around and pulled Fang's hips to mine with upmost certainty and kissed his lips. There was a certain heat to it- the way we moved our lips and breathed through the silence of the room. His tongue glided along my lower lip.

Our first kiss was full of- how do you say- passion. We trapped each other in ourselves with the kiss. His body was so close to mine-chest to chest. I tangled my fingers in his hair with a shaky breathe loving the feel of it.

My hands reached for the buttons on his shirt and clumsily ripped at them, rucking the shirt of his shoulders.

"Fang-"

We split apart as though a bomb was shoved between us. Lissa stood in the doorway with sad eyes. "You-you're mom needs Max to go home now." Fang leaned his head against the wall with a frustrated groan. Lissa saw us.

"Uh, yeah." I said after a beat. "I'll, uhh, I'll just get going." I felt their eyes on me but mostly Fang's as I walked out of the room. I briefly wondered if Lissa was listening the whole time.

"You!" A hand grabbed at my shoulder when I reached the front door. "You so much as _touch _my son again and I'll-!"

"I got it." I shoved past Fang's mother and walked outside. There goes my bit of resolve.


	12. And All Things Suckish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Max's POV**

The doorbell jingled as I swung open the door and four pairs of eyes met mine.

There was the fat man who hired me and three other men with greasy hands and towels all surrounding a broken car. I waved a hand at them. "Well hey. It's uh…it's my shift today so I'm just going to…ya' know.."

"Nice to meet you Max." An older looking man (about 24) smiled up at me and gestured to some tools.

"How do you know my…okay just whisk me off.."

The older looking man had grabbed the crook of my arm and lead me off "You can go begin with the hood." There were no other introductions. Just a little "hey" and such. I guess that's all of the welcoming committee.

The car was an old looking mini cooper with a faint red over the hood. My job was to simply put forth my very effort into making it shiny and new looking. But with what we had it may just end up looking like red barf.

My hand cramped with the exertion of simply rubbing and rubbing and rubbing and rubbing and man when's this going to end? And rubbing, and rubbing…

"Max, it's just you and John left. When you're done light's out and lock both doors." But of course it sounded more like:

"Mash ishoo ajon lef. " And so on. I rubbed at my shoulder and sighed.

_Fang. _

That was all I wanted to think about. A certain shaggy haired emo kid who always found a way with no words and left a certain mark on everyone. Then there was poor Angel who… I don't even know.

"Hey-"

My hand swung around and slammed into the window. That tinkling of a thousand shattered glass pieces spread through the air. My hand dripped with blood.

"Holy he(two long french fry letters)!" John's face matched mine except there were scattered blood droplets. My hand instinctively reached out to touch it with a certain urgency. "I'm so sorry! I'll pay for this whole car to be fixed I'll take you to the hospital! Are you okay-" John reached out to help me and chuckled a quiet nervous chuckle; like I would rip off his head if he gave me the pinkie.

"Max, Max it's okay." My body was trembling I felt this strange pulsing.

_This glass drew blood._

"He grabbed at my face and held it between his hands. "Come down." He was smiling with blood dribbling over his chin. It looked malicious.

I looked at his eyes and began to calm. "I'm so sorry sir."

He shook his head. "Just because I'm 24 doesn't mean you have to call me _sir._" Harhar.

"Well John, you might as well have me fired. I suck. " I suck raw eggs.

"Actually you did a nice job on the hood. It's super shiny." I took a nervous glance over and wasn't too surprised. I'm just that good.

"You know John, can I call you Joe?" I lightly punched his shoulder straightening up hoping he wouldn't be too scared of me. Joe flinched of course.

* * *

His hand brushed at my sides as I struggled to keep away that snort that comes after-

OH. How ungraceful. "And then." He hardly choked out the words with each laugh. The atmosphere was so bubbly and smooth. The lights were bright and pretty and made the glass glitter.

"Here's to another drink." He pushed it away with a groan. Then Joe shook his head smoothly. "I take it back. I drink this bottle and you drink the next one, party hardy, YEAH!" His hand fell limp by his side. He waggled a finger at me. I giggled. It looked sort of like a worm. "You're pretty cool."

I threw my head back against the wall and stared down at Joe (yeah, SUPERIOR). His chair was placed subtly in front of me. His hair was sort of shaggy and messy . There was a bit of stubble on his chin in a way that reminded me of someone.

My eyes were down cast. "Oh no." I snapped my gaze onto Joe whose eyes were half lidded. "Don't go daydreaming about some ex and get all depressed on me now. We were about to play beer pong!"

On what? A car and broken glass?

My head pounded. "Jo…Josie…I'm going home.." I placed a hand on the wall to steady myself and placed my footing-

If only, of course, his foot wasn't in the way.

My body went spinning and tripped on the leg of his chair. There was a moment when I could zoom in on the scene and quickly upright myself; none of those amazing-absolutely amazingly wonderful- Maximum Ride things. Except for the moment where I expertly saved my butt from landing on shattered glass and instead ended up on a nice warm lap.

"Whoa there lady.." My heart sped up. His breath was warm and the room was warm. His warm hands were placed on my waist and then pushing his chair closer to the wall behind us. I knew what I was in for, those bloodshot eyes staring lazily at my lips as though he would ask for permission- ah, a drunk man's dream; those hands planting themselves on either side of my head on the wall and simply smashing his lips onto mine like I would say yes. But of course, in my drunken stupor, the latter would suffice. It was lazy, sloppy, and all things unromantic. My body was planted firmly against the wall and Joe's hips dug impossibly close into mine.

He would grip and touch my body as though I was a rubber ducky to play with. I played with his lips only thinking of living crazy and wild.

I never wanted a life of never knowing what anything meant. This feeling was so carefree and loose I had a feeling I'd never let go. I simply loved it all- or rather, it wasn't so simple. It ran with my complex wiring of a brain all due to some stupid scientists with stupid ambition.

His fingers dug into my ribs as I moaned. My eyes rolled at the back of my head in ecstasy feeling Joe's tongue and teeth all over my neck and going down further… I froze.

It was as though my blood and brain flushed out the poison in blood.

Fang.

_Fang._

Fang, not Joseph. He only thought of me as a friend. Those drinks had brought up thoughts…his hands were placed just a little too low and suddenly…

I found my Maximum Ride.

My teeth savagely sank into his lower lip. He flew back with yelp and seemed to be drained of his drinks too.

"What the friggers!" WHOOPS. Guess some stayed in his system. I backhanded him across the face and flew up from the chair onto the armrest.

"You so much as drug me again and so help me that car will be the brightest red you've ever seen!" No matter how creepy that sounded I just loved its ring.

I found myself within minutes thankfully and jumped towards the door. "See ya' sucker!" And I ran.

And then flew.

And then started to lose my concentration from all the tears pouring down my face.

Gosh I'm such an idiot.

**So, how's it going? Bet you hate me don't you my few fans. **

**Well you have every right to because I've been on this computer 22/7 and completely forgot about this story. What a loyal author. **

**So no, my grandma did not die and I do not have exams or anything of that sort. I'm simply lazy. **

**Call me American (me no speak Americano).**


End file.
